


Compatible

by siangjiang



Series: Episodic Life [1]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Domination, F/M, Femdom, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Submissive Soren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Two times Soren and Katie turned each other on without realizing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and it had come to a point where I had to decide if I should delete or post it.

**Four best movie universes to die in**

"You're not even welcome in the real world" Soren said, his voice on the verge of cracking "You're locked away in some neather ghost zone. No matter if you were good, or bad, or how good you were at shaking paws or playing fetch..."

Katie pressed her thighs together. It wasn't right, but the thought of Soren crawling around on the floor, naked and being lead around on a dog leash did weird things to her. She was already imagining going to a pet store with him to get a collar. Black with rhinestones? Masculine but pretty, like him. He'd like that, so maybe a pink collar would be better. He'd blush and be both embarrassed and turned on at having to wear that. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe she was just crazy or really fucked up in some other way.

She turned to Michael and whispered "Is it awful that I'm like totally turned on right now?"

"No" he said "But _I'm_ saying that"

Katie nodded. That confirmed it. She was a nut job who should just eat her food in silence. What was she even thinking? Soren had a girl for every day of the year. Of course he wasn't into weird shit like being dominated.

**********

**5 movie epilogues that should have been sequels**

"Then he dresses up as a rhino so he can see his kids again" Soren said, feeling pretty sure this time "See I remember-" 

"SHUT UP!" Katie yelled, holding her hands up like she was ready to either slap or strangle him. Maybe a combination of the two. "Okay, the kids win the game and everything gets sucked into-" 

Soren bit his lip. He had never been shy about his love of strong and dominating women, but there was something about the way Katie talked to him that brought out his kinkiest fantasies. Flashes of her grabbing the back of his neck and bending him over the table, pulling his pants down and giving him the spanking of his life danced across his eyes. Right here, with everyone looking on. 

Daniel was looking at him right now, his gaze burning into the side of Soren's face. He knew. Soren didn't know how, but somehow Daniel just knew when he was turned on. It should be embarrassing, and it sorta was, but it only made it better. The thought of sweet, innocent Daniel watching as Katie humiliated and toyed with him... 

Soren pushed the thoughts aside. This wasn't the place nor the time. She clearly hadn't noticed the effect she had on him, and Daniel was looking at her now like he was trying to figure out what Soren thought was so hot. 

It was stupid. A pang of guilt hit Soren in the stomach. He should be better than this. More masculine. He had worked so hard on his image, and yet he couldn't shake these stupid desires. Women didn't like men who wanted to be pulled by their hair or have their hands tied behind their backs. Katie was no different. The only time she had allowed Soren to kiss her was when he had been assertive and aggressive, pulling her in. He had to man up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soren Bowie has said that the character Daniel can tell when Soren is turned on or recently had sex, even when nobody else can.


End file.
